


Szczelina w murze

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Szczelina w murze [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Bottom Draco, F/M, M/M, Slash, Top Harry, seks bez uczuć, w celi, śmierć wielu osób
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst chciałabym zadedykować lilyan. Gdyby nie Twoje pewne słowa, wyglądałby on zupełnie inaczej. Dziękuję.<br/>Dziękuję Ci za wszystko.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Szczelina w murze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vic_arious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/gifts).



> Tekst chciałabym zadedykować lilyan. Gdyby nie Twoje pewne słowa, wyglądałby on zupełnie inaczej. Dziękuję.  
> Dziękuję Ci za wszystko.

**27 lipca 1998**

 

_Obok drzewa leży martwy motyl. Taki piękny, czerwony. Brzegi skrzydełek ma nieregularnie usiane drobnymi, brązowo-pomarańczowymi plamkami. Harry podnosi go ostrożnie i kieruje się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Na jego skraju palcami wygrzebuje mały dołek, kładzie tam ostrożnie motyla i przysypuje piaskiem. Z rosnącego obok krzewu zrywa kilka igieł i układa je na kopcu w chaotycznej kompozycji._

 

_Walczący nieopodal czarodzieje tracą na chwilę znaczenie._

**~*~**

Na wojnie najbardziej dziwi go bezkrwawość. Być może jest za bardzo przyzwyczajony do mugolskiego wzorca umierania, pełnego czerwonej posoki, szlochów, powolnego opadania powiek i ostatnich, pełnych patosu słów, bo patrząc na martwe ciała członków Zakonu czy uczniów, jakich kojarzy ze szkolnych korytarzy, nie umie przyjąć do świadomości, że oni nie żyją. Tak jakby brak widocznych ran i spływającej krwi oznaczał jedynie sen czy letarg ofiary, nie zaś śmierć.

** ~*~ **

Głowę Harry'ego zalewają potoki ciągle tych samych formułek, różniących się jedynie ustami, z których padają. _Avada Kedavra_ z prawej strony, _Crucio_ z lewej. I, dla odmiany, _Expelliarmus_ od tyłu.

Co najśmieszniejsze, po pewnym czasie zaklęcia tracą jakikolwiek sens. Wciąż krzyczy  _Drętwota_ , ale słowo to nie jest już takie samo. Zadziwiające, jak bardzo może się zmienić wyraz bez przestawienia choćby jednej literki. Identycznie układa usta przy „o”, jego język tak samo drga przy wypowiadaniu twardego „r”. Cóż, może akurat nie w tej kolejności. Ale czy to ważne?

Pewnego dnia pyta o to Hermionę. Ta nabiera powietrza, mruga szybko i zaczyna z niemal nabożną czcią recytować:

— Satiacja semantyczna jest zjawiskiem  psychologicznym , gdy słowo lub wyrażenie czasowo traci  znaczenie  wskutek nadmiernego jego powtarzania. Harry, to najzupełniej normalne, nie masz się czym martwić.

Nigdy nie dowiaduje się, czemu pomyślała, że mógłby uznać to za nienormalne. Wręcz przeciwnie — cieszy go to. Kiedy mówi  _ Avada Kedavra  _ bez świadomości, że właśnie zabija, jest mu lżej.

Po pewnym czasie krzyczy już  _Avadra Kedava_ , a potem  _Adavra Kardava_ ,  _Akavada Kadavra_ ,  _Aveda Kadovra_ _Avara Kedavda_ _AvadraEdavaAdvavaKevdavaAdravdaKedavdraAdvavaKevdavakardeavowkawenbceichvsvda..._

Po wypowiedzeniu dokładnie dwustu piętnastu rożnych wariantów tego zaklęcia gubi się zupełnie i wrzeszczy  _Kedavra Avada_ w kierunku jakiegoś śmierciożercy. Aż do wieczora chodzi cały zakrwawiony, bo mężczyzna po prostu wybucha, miotając czerwonymi strzępami szczątków na wszystkie strony. 

Cóż za ironia. Harry po raz pierwszy na wojnie w pełni odczuwa śmierć dopiero wtedy, gdy umiera śmierciożerca.

** ~*~ **

Zostaje złapany. Prawie trzy miesiące uciekania i chowania się tracą znaczenie. Kiedy jednak Dołohow zagląda do jego namiotu, odsuwając materiał różdżką i uśmiechając się, nie czuje strachu. A przynajmniej nie boi o siebie. Dziękuje Merlinowi i wszystkim znanym sobie bóstwom, że jest w tej chwili sam.

Jest dwieście dziewiąty dzień roku.

** ~*~ **

Harry'ego zastanawia powód, dla którego Voldemort nie zabija go od razu. Wszystkim na pewno zaoszczędziłoby to kłopotu. Ale on tylko wpatruje się w związanego chłopaka, przytrzymywanego brutalnie przez Dołohowa, przyciska lekko kciuk do końca brody i mówi cicho:

— No dobrze, a teraz ta przyjemniejsza część. Zaprowadź go tam, gdzie ustaliliśmy, Antoninie. — Po czym unosi palec wyżej i przygryza zębami długi paznokieć.

Być może powinien się przerazić. Być może powinien poczuć, że ta cała _przyjemniejsza część_ zapewne taka przyjemna dla niego nie będzie. Ale w tej chwili po głowie chodzi mu tylko jedno słowo.

_Ginny._

** ~*~ **

Stoją przed drewnianymi drzwiami w ciemnym korytarzu. Kamienne ściany porasta mech, między czarnymi cegłami spływają gdzieniegdzie cienkie strużki wody. Jedna pochodnia obok wejścia świeci nikłym, bladym światłem. Powietrze jest zatęchłe, wilgotne i zimne.

Kiedy Dołohow otwiera celę i popycha chłopaka do środka, Harry odwraca się i patrzy na drzwi. Drewno jest zmurszałe w kilku miejscach, metalowe okowy zardzewiałe. Odnajduje nawet wzrokiem dwie dziury, które wyglądają, jakby wygryzło je jakieś zwierzę.

Spogląda na pomieszczenie. Ściany są takie same, jak te na korytarzu. Cegły miejscami się kruszą. Zauważa kawałek niskiego, drewnianego łóżka w lewym rogu, tuż przy ścianie, które ktoś przykrył cienkim kocem. Obok niego stoi wysoki stolik ubity z desek. Do drugiej części izby nie dociera światło wpadające przez uchylone drzwi, więc Harry nie wie, co się tam znajduje.

— Tutaj będę mieszkał? — pyta niepewnie.

— Nie, mały. Tu będziesz umierał.

**~*~**

Dołohow wpycha mu do ręki dwie długie, białe świeczki i pudełko zapałek, po czym wychodzi, zamykając szczelnie drzwi. Pomieszczenie pogrąża się w całkowitej ciemności.

Harry zaczyna przesuwać się na oślep w kierunku pryczy. Jedną dłonią sunie po ścianie, kontrolując swoje położenie na tyle, ile może. W niektórych miejscach jego dotyk wywołuje kruszenie się i tak już podniszczonego muru. Małe kamyczki spadają na podłogę, stukając o nią nieregularnie. Dźwięki uderzającego żwirku rozbrzmiewają w ciszy przerywanej tylko cichym, bardzo trudnym do wychwycenia oddechem...

Zatrzymuje się.

_Oddech._

W pomieszczeniu jest ktoś jeszcze.

**~*~**

Zapala jedną świecę i stawia ją na stoliku. Płomień budzi się niepewnie, jakby nie umiał żyć w pomieszczeniu pełnym wilgotnego powietrza. Kiedy jednak staje się nieco większy, Harry spogląda wreszcie w stronę współwięźnia. Ogień nieśmiało oświetla chudą sylwetkę, jasne, pełne strąków włosy i duże, wpatrujące się w niego oczy.

— Malfoy — mówi cicho.

— Potter — słyszy.

Nie czuje potrzeby udzielenia odpowiedzi.

**~*~**

**2/3 maja 1998**

 

_Pierwsza noc pod gołym, wojennym niebem jest dla Harry'ego najgorsza. Szyszki uwierają go w plecy, komary nie dają mu zasnąć, a płynący nieopodal strumyk nie koi swoim szumem, ale denerwuje i rozprasza. Chrapiący obok Ron zdaje się być całkowicie oderwany od rzeczywistości — pogrążony w marzeniach sennych, wypuszcza różdżkę, a ta toczy się wolno, aż w końcu uderza Harry'ego w nos. Chłopak odwraca się szybko i wbija wzrok w materiał namiotu._

 

_Gdzieś w oddali cyka siedemnaście świerszczy._

**~*~**

— Susan Bones. — Niesamowicie zimny i piękny głos beznamiętnie informuje Harry'ego, kto dziś zginął. — Katherine Massin. Irene Tatarsky. Lucy Jones.Yovita Rain. Felicia McCartney. Madison Forks. Angelina Goldenmayer. Adrien Jones. Derek Patel. Euan Abercrombie. Phillip Summers. Gabrielle Dylan. Denis Moon. Ralph Williams. Rose Oldman. Bart Couterpane. Henry Plebeian. Seamus Finningan. Merinda Wolf. Terry Bott. Mary Hanks. George Clearwater. Kate Wise. Joanne Merking. Alicja Spinnet. Roger Davies. Maya Benks. Patrick MacCatapult. Rose Zeller. Penelopa Clearwater. Dennis Moon. Remus Lupin. Dougal McGregor. Agatha Smith. Jo Charms. Hanna Abbott. Filius Flitwick. Caradoc Dearborn. Sophia Sether. Raphael Monk. Simon Scott. Edith Montgomery. Marina Telles. Louis Green. Mathilda Jane Autood. Anthony Parker. Rosalie Adams. Milene Teyne. Milicenta Ralphy. Gregory Samewsky. Angelina Johnson. Martin Tower. Joanne Flynn. Stephen Mayler. James Mason. John Blacksmith. James Torres. Maya Cox. Ignacio Swan. Simon Wright. Artur Weasley. Charles Satchel. Lucy Ladybird. Andromeda Tonks. Elizabeth Dethroner. Agnes Whisk. Clarissa Shell. Randolph Burrow. Ophelia Flush. Adele Palpate. Pomona Sprout. Monica Nesca.

Po wypowiedzeniu dokładnie siedemdziesięciu trzech nazwisk czarna koperta płonie. Języki ognia rodzą się powoli na srebrnym ornamencie przy brzegach, by następnie wziąć we władanie cały papier wiszący nieruchomo w powietrzu po prawej stronie drzwi. Jeszcze przez moment Draco i Harry mają możliwość podziwiania nieprawdopodobnie cudownego, chromowozielonego ognia, ale po chwili...

Na ziemię spada szary popiół, dołączając do kupki tworzącej się przez kolejne dni. Łącznie grzebie ona trzy tysiące siedemset dwadzieścia dziewięć osób.

**~*~**

— Co ty tak właściwie tutaj robisz? — pyta Harry pewnego dnia, wychodząc z prowizorycznej łazienki. W komnacie obok zamontowano stary, podrdzewiały prysznic. Zimna woda i szare mydło każdego poranka to luksus, na jaki nie mógł sobie pozwolić w czasie bezustannej walki, doskonale to wie. Jednak stara się nie myśleć o brudnych włosach Hermiony i czarnym piachu pod paznokciami Rona, kiedy woda spływa po jego ciele.

Malfoy odwraca się w jego stronę. W oczach odbija mu się płomień, co sprawia, że wychudzone przez długotrwałą niewolę ciało staje się jakby żywsze.

— Leżę — mówi cicho i wraca do kontemplowania sufitu.

— No co ty nie powiesz... — mruczy Harry.

** ~*~ **

— Dlaczego cię uwięzili?

Harry'emu już któryś dzień z rzędu odpowiada cisza.

**~*~**

— Powiedz mi w końcu, czemu jesteś w niewoli! Przecież byłeś oddanym śmierciożercą! — wrzeszczy.

— No i co z tego? — Draco w końcu odpowiada. — _Byłem_. Zauważ, Potter, że sam użyłeś czasu przeszłego.

Harry wstaje z łóżka.

— Co takiego zrobiłeś? Czemu cię uwięzili? — pyta stanowczo.

Cisza.

** ~*~ **

** 13/14 czerwca 1998 **

_Miewa koszmary. Delikatnie i jakby niepewnie wsączają się co noc do jego umysłu, zakrywając subtelną mgłą wszelkie pozytywne myśli i wtłaczając mu obrazy, które nie chcą go opuścić nawet po przebudzeniu się. Najgorsza w nich jest obojętność. W swoich snach nie ucieka z wrzaskiem i nie zabija. Czasami po prostu stoi i patrzy na kogoś, najczęściej na śmierciożerców. Innym razem przechadza się po łące, na której oprócz żółtawej, suchej trawy nie ma niczego. Potem kupuje szatę w sklepie bez drzwi i nie może się z niego wydostać. Rozmawia — choć nigdy nie pamięta o czym — z ludźmi o czarnych oczach, z których bezustannie spływają łzy. _

 

_ Dzisiaj podchodzi wolno do Voldemorta i kładzie mu lekko rękę na ramieniu. W tym śnie wszystko jest barwy mleka rozlanego na szklanym stoliku, tak samo mgliste i rozmazane, ale rano pamięta doskonale czerwone oczy gada. _

** ~*~ **

Któregoś dnia Harry budzi się spokojny. Otwiera oczy i patrzy na czarny strop, zniszczony i przeciekający. Wcale nie chce mu się wstawać. Mógłby przeleżeć cały dzień, nie myjąc się i nie jedząc tych lichych porcji starego chleba ze zjełczałym masłem. Wbijanie wzroku w sklepienie wydaje się o wiele ciekawszym zajęciem. Z sufitu skapuje mu na nos kropla zimnej, brudnej wody i spływa aż do ucha.

— Dziewiąty krąg piekieł, Potter, zarezerwowany jest dla zdrajców — szepcze nagle Malfoy w ciemności i podnosi się, by zapalić świecę. 

**~*~**

Sam nie wie, dlaczego uderza Dracona pierwszy raz. Być może to reakcja na to, że mimo wyjaśnień Malfoya nadal nie ma pojęcia, co ten tu robi. A może za bardzo działa mu na na nerwy ta cisza. Chce usłyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk z jego ust, nawet jeśli ma to być jęk bólu.

Okłada go więc pięściami, skrawkiem świadomości rejestrując, że Malfoy oddaje ciosy z równą siłą. Harry przypiera chłopaka do muru i chce uderzyć mu głową o ścianę, ale Draco szybkim ruchem zmienia ich pozycje i teraz to Potter jest w niekorzystnym położeniu. Jego plecy pocierają o mur tak mocno, aż kilka kamyków odpada i toczy się po podłodze. Stukot rozbrzmiewa wśród jęków i głuchych odgłosów ciosów.

Już wkrótce walki są na porządku dziennym.

**~*~**

— Czemu uważają cię za zdrajcę? — pyta Potter któregoś dnia po bójce.

Malfoy milczy, dysząc ciężko.

— No nie! — wrzeszczy Harry i przypiera go mocno do muru. Czuje wystające żebra, unoszące się lekko podczas oddychania. — Nie rób tego znowu! Nie milcz, do jasnej cholery!

— A co chcesz wiedzieć? — szepcze Draco spokojnie, wpatrując się w jego oczy. — Że nie wydałem cię, kiedy miałem okazję? Że udawałem, że wcale nie wiem, kim jest ten czarnowłosy chłopak z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole, ugodzony Zaklęciem Żądlącym? To chcesz wiedzieć?

Potter milczy, dysząc ciężko.

**~*~**

— Elżbieta Aleksandra Maria Windsor — mówi koperta następnego dnia i... milknie.

— Tylko tyle? — szepcze Harry z niedowierzaniem.

Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia słychać drwiące parsknięcie.

— Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz, kim ona jest — mówi Malfoy. — To jedna z największych mugolek na świecie.

Harry wytęża umysł, ale nie przypomina sobie nikogo takiego.

— To królowa — mówi Draco z pogardą, widząc marne wysiłki Pottera. W jego oczach odbija się zielony blask płonącego listu. — Zabili Elżbietę II.

**~*~**

To wcale nie jest tak, że Harry tego chce. Jego pięści same się rozluźniają, bez udziału woli. Zamiast ponownie uderzyć w fioletowe siniaki na ciele Malfoya, zaczyna dotykać ich nieśmiało. Powierzchnia ściemniałej skóry, gładzona delikatnie opuszkami palców, pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Harry przesuwa po niej paznokciem, a pierś Malfoya unosi się gwałtownie i opada, gdy ten oddycha głęboko. Plecy Dracona, przyparte do muru, znowu go kruszą, ale stukot opadających kamyków nie rozbrzmiewa wśród głuchych odgłosów ciosów, ale wśród cichego dyszenia.

Jęki bólu, które tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć, zamieniają się w jęki przyjemności.

**~*~**

Świeca stojąca na stoliku spada, kiedy Harry popycha na niego Dracona, szarpiąc jego koszulkę i całując go chaotycznie. Pokój pogrąża się w ciemności.

— Potter... — dyszy ciężko Malfoy. — W ścianie nad twoim łóżkiem jest... ach... — Przerywa, bo Harry wplata mu palce we włosy i szarpie jego głową w tył, wgryzając się delikatnie w szyję. — ...jest wyrwa — dokańcza gardłowo. — Postaw tam świeczkę, bo nic nie widać.

Harry odwraca się i schyla, by podnieść świecę, a Draco, siedzący na brzegu stolika, wyciąga do niego swoje szczupłe i niecierpliwe palce, pomagając mu ją zapalić. Jakimś cudem Harry'emu udaje się oderwać od Dracona i postawić ogarek na skalnej półce. Ten chwieje się lekko, ale Malfoy wyciąga rękę i powstrzymuje go przed ponownym upadkiem. Znowu splatają się w ciasnym uścisku. Wystające żebra uderzają o siebie, powodując ból w już i tak poranionej klatce piersiowej Dracona. Harry nie jest aż taki wychudzony, bo trzymano go w niewoli krócej, ale tygodnie spędzone na jedzeniu dwóch kromek czerstwego chleba dziennie też odcisnęły swe piętno na jego ciele.

Malfoy oplata Harry'ego w pasie, krzyżując chude nogi i przysuwając go do siebie bliżej. Ten jęczy prosto w jego usta, rozsupłując sznurek w starych dresach. Nie są nawet w stanie zmienić swoich pozycji ani przenieść się na łóżko, za bardzo skupiają się na chaotycznych ruchach rąk i pozbywaniu się kolejnych części ubrań. Wbijający się w uda Harry'ego kant stolika zostawia na nich dwie czerwone pręgi, które nie znikną przez kilka następnych dni. Po chwili do szlaków dołącza kolejne piętno, jakie Malfoy zostawia swoimi zębami na jego prawym ramieniu.

Są zmuszeni do użycia zjełczałego masła w charakterze nawilżacza, i chociaż środek ten nie jest idealny, to żaden z nich nie narzeka. Ich zbliżenie jest szybkie, mocne i bolesne.

** ~*~ **

Za każdym razem któryś z nich szuka okazji do bójki. Kiedy Harry wychodzi spod prysznica, narzeka na przełamane na pół mydło, chociaż doskonale wie, że Draco specjalnie je uszkodził. Wiedział, że tym samym zdenerwuje Pottera. Bijatyka zamienia się w intensywny seks przy brudnej ścianie. Wcale nie przeszkadza im to, że muszą potem myć się na nowo.

Innego dnia Malfoy przyciska Harry'ego do ściany i wrzeszczy mu prosto w twarz, że specjalnie oddycha zbyt głośno, by Draco nie mógł zasnąć. Całkowicie zdaje sobie sprawę, że połączenie słów „spać”, „Potter” oraz „nie mogę” w jednym zdaniu wywoła _pożądany_ efekt. Nie myli się.

Przewrócona świeczka zalewa woskiem blat stolika i teraz Draco otwarcie już wrzeszczy, że nie chce mieć na tyłku tłustych plam. Harry rzuca go więc na swoją pryczę i wciska w cienki materac. Głowa Malfoya wystaje poza powierzchnię łóżka, a jego długie włosy zamiatają podłogę w rytm gwałtownych pchnięć.

** ~*~ **

Ich splątane nogi pocierają o siebie delikatnie, kiedy odpoczywają razem na łóżku Malfoya. Draco gładzi ścianę delikatnie opuszkami palców. Jego twarz rozświetla nikły uśmiech, choć gdyby Potter spojrzał mu w oczy, mógłby dostrzec w nich prawdziwe szczęście. Ale wcale nie patrzy, wbija spojrzenie w sufit, starając się uspokoić ciężki oddech. Tymczasem palce Malfoya natrafiają na niewielkie wgłębienie w ścianie. Kostka, która do tej pory masowała stopę Harry'ego, nieruchomieje. Draco otacza bruzdę kciukiem, wyrysowując wokół niej nieregularne kółka. Kiedy Potter w końcu spogląda w jego stronę, zauważa zmieniony wyraz twarzy blondyna.

— Czemu się uśmiechasz? — szepcze ochryple.

Draco rozciąga usta i odsłania zęby, przenosząc wzrok na Harry'ego i nie odrywając palca od wyżłobienia.

— Patrz — mówi cicho. — Szczelina w murze.

— Och? — mruczy Harry. — I co? Chcesz przez nią uciec? — drwi, ale unosi lekko lewy kącik ust i Draco wie, że tylko żartuje.

— Nie. — Malfoy śmieje się już otwarcie. — Po prostu pomyślałem, że to... taki jakby symbol. No wiesz, solidny, gruby mur, zapewne budowany dość długo, a okazuje się, że ma skazę, szczelinę, dziurę... Nie jest taki niezniszczalny, jakby się mogło wydawać. — Patrzy uważnie na Pottera. — Zupełnie tak, jak nasza nienawiść, prawda? Skruszała.

Uśmiech powoli opuszcza usta Harry'ego. Odsuwa się od Dracona, patrząc mu poważnie w oczy.

— Nie — mówi twardo. — Nic nie skruszało. To, że... — Macha ręką w kierunku ich wciąż zaplątanych nóg i pomiętego koca. — Że robimy to, co robimy... To tylko seks, Malfoy. Nic się nie zmieniło. — Wstaje i zakłada niedbale ubrania, przenosząc się na swoją pryczę.

Draco odwraca się w stronę ściany i wraca do powolnego rysowania kółek wokół szczeliny. Na jego twarzy nie ma nawet śladu po uśmiechu.

** ~*~ **

— Irma Pince. Rithie Coote. Andrew Blackberry. Christopher Grawen. Lee Jordan. Cho Chang. Maxim Wilson. Simon Anderson. Padma Patil. Harry Disheveled. Claire Davis. Judy Allen. Maria Walker. Ernie Macmillan. Michalel Coleman. Jack Griffin. Isabelle Broomstick. Julian Wels. Robert Levine. Camille Black. Martha Herb. Sarah Sparrow. Vivian Browns. Maya Cantharis. Sophie Legerret. Max Reward. Octavia Winslet. Mia Vespers. Hank Thomson. Liam Limber. Dominic Twig. Luna Lovegood. Louis Marshall. Bruno Morgan. Lisa Turpin. Rebecca Robinson. Olivia Foster. Cormac McLaggen. Albert Parker. Simon Nelson. Merida Gallant. Neville Longbottom. Cassandra Shaw. Michael Corner. Laura Madley. Sylvia Wright. Edith Evans. Rita Rittax. Lana Paradise. Paul Stunt. Victor Raven. Zachariasz Smith. Sybilla Trelawney. Martin Bailey. Benjamin Baker. Fay Dunbar. Anthony Holmes. Demelza Robins. Lucas Cage. Grant Page. Yvonne Young. Jason Samuels. Kevin Whitby. Laura Hay. Merida Glottal. Sam Suit. Peter Recipient. Michael Priest. Isobel MacDougal. Peter MacFence. Eugene Slipper. Dean Thomas. Bruce Drawer. Roman Powell. Poppy Pomfrey. Wiktoria Frobisher. Gary Cooper. Eva Watermelon. — Chwilowa pauza. — Hermiona Granger. Ronald Weasley. Narcyza Malfoy.

Kolejne nazwiska powiększają coraz większą kupkę popiołu, zawierającą teraz cztery tysiące dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt sześć osób.

Cały dzień spędzają na swoich pryczach — Harry zwinięty w kłębek, a Draco leżąc na plecach i wpatrując się w sufit. Zasypiają w tych samych pozycjach.

** ~*~ **

Dwa dni później list jest o wiele większy niż wszystkie poprzednie, a ornament połyskuje na złoto i Draco już wie, że nazwisko, jakie usłyszy, należy do osoby, której śmierć będzie dla Harry'ego najmocniejszym ciosem. Kiedy koperta w końcu przemawia, Draco czuje, jak jego serce pęka pod żebrami, dokładnie tak, jak pękało mydło pod zręcznymi palcami kilka tygodni temu. Teraz wszelkie wysiłki włożone w to, żeby zdenerwować Pottera i doprowadzić do ich zbliżenia, każde muśnięcie ust i brutalne wnikanie w ciało — to wszystko wydaje mu się abstrakcją. Oczy Harry'ego wpatrują się nieruchomo w kopertę i chyba on sam też zaczyna domyślać się, jakie słowa usłyszy. Dokładnie dwa.

— Ginewra Weasley.

** ~*~ **

Kiedy Harry rozpaczliwym gestem przyciska Dracona do zimnej ściany, ten nie protestuje. Pozwala gorączkowo się rozbierać i rzucić na blat stolika. W chwili, w której czuje, jak w udo wbija mu się drzazga, gdzieś w podświadomości formuje ironiczną myśl, że to właśnie na tym meblu doszło do ich pierwszego zbliżenia. Udaje, że nie słyszy pełnych bólu słów „Jesteś taka piękna... Tak bardzo cię kocham”. Kiedy jednak Harry chwilę swojego szczytu naznacza głośnym i ochrypłym „Ginny!”, odchyla ciało do tyłu, opiera głowę o ścianę i odwraca się, by Potter nie zauważył łez płynących mu po policzkach.

Ale Harry i tak na niego nie patrzy. Zaciska kurczowo oczy i zdaje się nie odróżniać rzeczywistości od swoich marzeń.

** ~*~ **

Draco pierwszy raz widzi śpiącego Pottera dopiero w brudnej, zimnej celi. W Hogwarcie nie miał ku temu okazji. W niewoli już pierwszego ranka orientuje się, że Harry jest śpiochem. To Draco chodzi myć się jako pierwszy. Zawsze jest już w trakcie jedzenia, kiedy drugi chłopak otwiera oczy, przeciągając się leniwie. 

Teraz siedzi na łóżku z kolanami podciągniętymi do brody i patrzy na pogrążonego we śnie Pottera. Jego ręka bezwiednie gładzi mur w okolicach odkrytej trzy dni temu szczeliny. 

Kiedy Harry się budzi, dokładnie czterdzieści sześć minut później, nie ma pojęcia, że zakrwawione palce Malfoya jeszcze chwilę temu rozdrapywały rozpaczliwie szczelinę, chcąc ją powiększyć. Nawet nie zwraca na nie uwagi.

** ~*~ **

Czerwone oczy w rzeczywistości są nieco większe niż te, które Harry widział we śnie. Być może nie zapamiętał ich zbyt dokładnie w ciągu tych kilku krótkich spotkań z Voldemortem, więc jego mózg przelał wspomnienie do snów w takiej, a nie innej postaci, czyniąc je jeszcze mniej realnymi.

— Harry Potter... — syczy przeciągle. — Uwięziony, pozbawiony magii, przyjaciół... Pod moją całkowitą kontrolą... Dzisiaj mija dokładnie pół roku od rozpoczęcia wojny, a ty ponad połowę tego czasu spędziłeś w niewoli. Jak się z tym czujesz? — pyta z nikłym uśmiechem. — Kiedy wiesz, że wszyscy twoi przyjaciele już nie żyją?

Harry milczy, ale Voldemort wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Podchodzi wolno do stolika i opiera na nim ręce, odwracając się do nich tyłem. Harry zauważa, że jego palec wskazujący dotyka zaschniętego wosku i natychmiast czerwieni się lekko, bo pamięta, dlaczego wtedy przewrócił świeczkę.

— I że przed śmiercią musieli zmagać się z niedogodnościami wojny? Jak się z tym czujesz? — ciągnie, niezrażony brakiem reakcji ze strony Pottera. Odkręca lekko głowę i spogląda na chłopaka przez ramię. — Miałeś prysznic, Harry Potterze — mówi twardo. — Podczas gdy oni zmuszeni byli do pospiesznego opłukania się w napotkanych strumieniach. Myślisz, że dałem ci możliwość mycia się, wiedziony jakimiś odruchami współczucia? — Odwraca się całkowicie. Podczas tego ruchu jego paznokieć robi grubą rysę w zaschniętym wosku. — Miałeś wyrzuty sumienia, prawda? Powiedz mi! — żąda. — Powiedz mi, co czułeś, kiedy się myłeś, chcę to usłyszeć z twoich ust!

Harry z przerażeniem rejestruje fakt, że wcale nie myśli o przyjaciołach. Jego mózg przywołuje zupełnie inne obrazy. Wie, że Voldemort jest legendarnym legilimentą i z lekkością mógłby wślizgnąć mu się do umysłu, by się w nich zanurzyć. Stara się więc nie myśleć o śliskiej i mokrej skórze Malfoya oraz o swoich szczupłych palcach wędrujących po niej i wyrysowujących mydlane szlaki w miejscach, w których wystające żebra napinają jasną skórę. 

Ale Voldemortowi chyba nawet nie przychodzi do głowy użycie swojej umiejętności. Znowu odwraca się tyłem do chłopców i nagle macha lekko ręką. Na ścianie pojawia się złudzenie okna, za którym widać słoneczny dzień. Pięcioro małych dzieci biega po parku, a dwoje pogrążonych w rozmowie dorosłych siedzi na ławkach pod drzewami. 

— Milczysz, Harry Potterze — mówi nagle. Za oknem upada jedno dziecko. — To może powiesz mi, co czułeś podczas jedzenia regularnych posiłków? Mając świadomość, że twoi przyjaciele musieli zadowolić się tym, co okazjonalnie znaleźli po drodze?

Harry próbuje zablokować swoje wspomnienia, kiedy przypominają mu się ranki, w których jego język zlizywał krople lekko zjełczałego masła spływającego po brodzie Malfoya. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli chwilę wcześniej Voldemort nie posłużył się legilimencją, to wcale nie znaczy, że będzie tak i tym razem. Ten jednak wpatruje się w wyczarowany widok i nagle upada drugie dziecko. Dorośli wstają z ławek i patrzą z przerażeniem na swoich martwych potomków.

— Harry Potterze... — szepcze i odwraca się powoli. Między palcami obraca różdżkę. — Jeżeli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć sam, jestem zmuszony... _Legilimens_! — krzyczy. 

Harry zamyka oczy i jego głowę zalewają wspomnienia dźwięcznego głosu Ginny, plamek na skrzydłach martwego motyla, bzyczenia komarów w namiocie, delikatnego drżenia pól magii Hermiony, które otaczały ich chwilowe miejsca pobytu, różdżki Dołohowa odsuwającej poły namiotu, czerwieni krwi bezimiennego śmierciożercy, którego śmierć wstrząsnęła nim tak mocno, paznokci Ginny pomalowanych na zielono, zimnego głosu koperty recytującego listę poległych...

Kiedy Voldemort w końcu natrafia na wspomnienia palca Harry'ego wędrującego pierwszy raz po klatce piersiowej Dracona, zimnej wody, która jednak nie chłodzi ich rozpalonych ciał, stukotu kamyków rozbrzmiewającego wśród jęczenia i dyszenia, wilgotnych warg Malfoya rozchylających się pod naporem ust Pottera oraz jego ochrypłego „Ginny!”, odbijającego się cichym echem od kamiennych ścian, opuszcza różdżkę i wycofuje się z umysłu chłopaka. Harry otwiera oczy i widzi, jak Voldemort patrzy przez chwilę na niego rozszerzonymi oczyma, ale po chwili rozciąga lekko usta w przerażającym uśmiechu. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku, macha niedbale w kierunku iluzji i okno znika. 

— Draco, mój chłopcze — szepcze zaskakująco miękko. — Spisałeś się doskonale.

** ~*~ **

Harry dopiero po chwili orientuje się, co oznaczają słowa Voldemorta. Chce spojrzeć na Dracona, potrząsnąć nim, przycisnąć do ściany i przygnieść go, by ten poczuł to samo, co on teraz — stalowy uścisk w klatce piersiowej — ale nie może się poruszyć. Jest w stanie tylko wciąż i wciąż przywoływać w myślach słowo „doskonale”, które tak szybko i płynnie opuściło usta Lorda.

— Ile to już czasu minęło od śmierci panny Weasley? — pyta nagle Voldemort i po chwili sam sobie odpowiada, jakby nie słysząc cichego warkotu opuszczającego usta Harry'ego. — Ach, tak, dokładnie tydzień. _Tempus_. Teraz mamy trzynastą dwie. Czyli, dokładnej mówiąc, minął tydzień, godzina, trzydzieści siedem minut i jakieś piętnaście sekund od chwili, w której głowa tej dziewczyny na zawsze rozdzieliła się z jej ciałem. — Cmoka. — To był piękny widok — mruczy jakby do siebie. — I powiedz mi, Harry Potterze, ile razy w ciągu tego czasu Draco Malfoy zdołał wypełnić moje rozkazy?

— Kłamiesz! — krzyczy nagle Draco. — Nie byłem twoją marionetką! Harry, nie wierz mu, on...

— _Silencio_ — mówi Voldemort spokojnie. — Draco, gra skończona. Już nie musisz udawać. — Mruga do niego.

_ Gra skończona _ , myśli Potter, patrząc na Malfoya, który otwiera i zamyka usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zaklęcie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia. 

_ Avada Kedavra  _ brzmi czysto i niezakłócenie. W tej chwili Harry nawet nie pamięta, czym jest satiacja semantyczna. Kiedy jego ciało uderza cicho o kamienną podłogę, Voldemort mruczy  _Finite Incantatem_ .

** ~*~ **

— To było kłamstwo — szepcze Malfoy, uwolniony spod władzy zaklęcia uciszającego, wpatrując się w martwego Pottera.

— Doprawdy? A czy to coś zmienia?

— Zmienia bardzo wiele.

— Czyżbyś się zakochał? — mruczy ironicznie.

Draco nieruchomieje i opuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Nie.

— Więc nie widzę żadnego problemu. Jesteś zdrajcą, Draconie. Uratowałeś Potterowi życie, by teraz — nieświadomie, przyznaję, ale jednak — pomóc mi go zniszczyć. Dzięki tobie w ostatniej chwili życia ten chłopak stracił wszystko, choć... — milknie na sekundę, jakby zaskoczony wnioskami, do jakich doszedł. — Choć przecież nie znaczyłeś dla niego nic. Doprawdy, w takich chwilach mam nadzieję, że życie pozagrobowe jednak istnieje. Wyraz twarzy Pottera jest warty tego, żeby trwał wieczność.

Voldemort unosi brzegi szat i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

** ~*~ **

_Małym dzieciom mówi się, że od nienawiści do miłości jeden krok..._

Draco Malfoy nie kocha Harry'ego Pottera. Przez jedenaście lat po cichu marzył o spotkaniu z nim. Przez siedem minut w sklepie Madame Malkin lubił go, choć nawet o tym nie wiedział. Przez pięć lat zatruwał mu życie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Przez rok unikał chłopaka jak ognia i przez kilka miesięcy miał nadzieję, choć bardzo cichą, że już nigdy więcej go nie spotka, by nie musieć patrzeć na jego śmierć. Gdyby jednak dokładnie siedemdziesiąt jeden lat, dziesięć miesięcy, jeden dzień, trzynaście godzin i cztery minuty temu Tom Marvolo Riddle się nie narodził, Draco Malfoy mógłby pokochać Harry'ego Pottera.

_...ale duże dzieci wiedzą, że to nieprawda. Jeden krok dzieli nienawiść od pożądania._

** ~*~ **

Kiedy dwie godziny, jedną minutę i czterdzieści siedem sekund później do celi wchodzi Dołohow, by rzucić celną _Avadę_ w kierunku Dracona, ten jednak spogląda na martwego bruneta obok. W oczach Harry'ego odbija się blask zaklęcia, co sprawia, że otwarte oczy stają się jakby żywsze.

** ~*~ **

** 2 maja 1998 **

_We włosach Ginny odbijają się promienie zachodzącego słońca, co sprawia, że połyskują one na złoto, i Harry'emu zdaje się, że żyją swoim życiem. Jego dłoń wcale do nich nie pasuje, ale on nie zwraca na to uwagi i zanurza ją w delikatnych falach. Ginny śmieje się cicho, a Harry ma okazję z bliska zobaczyć, jak ślicznie marszczy jej się nos podczas tej czynności. Gdzieś po prawej stronie Ron rozbija namiot, a Hermiona nakłada bariery ochronne. Po chwili jednak już niczego nie widzi, usta Ginny są zbyt miękkie._

 

_ Dokładnie za osiemdziesiąt pięć dni, dziewięć godzin, czterdzieści dwie minuty i szesnaście sekund Harry znajdzie martwego motyla. _


End file.
